First Kiss
by Mayuna
Summary: Kyosuke knew when Mira was in trouble and expected some form of apology from him but received more than he had ever thought possible


Munakata Mira looked up at his father smirking. It was the type of smirk that he normally only gave when he knew that he had done something wrong and was attempting to butter his father up before the man could figure out that he was supposed to be punishing him. Kyosuke knelt down on his knee's to look into his sons eyes and sighed.

"Alright Mira. What happened?" He asked his voice coming out cool and calm. From what he could remember from his own father when ever he or his sister Mitsuki would get into trouble, especially at school, screaming and swearing would ensue followed by a whip from his belt depending on the severity of what had happened. From the time that fourteen year old Kyosuke had decided to take on the task of raising Mira as his own son he had resolved to regardless of what the boy did he would keep his composure and punish him accordingly with out causing him any physical pain. Now seven years later the man wondered if at times Mira was testing him to see just how much he could get away with before he lost his temper and just beat the life out of him.

"At school, there was this new kid, and he said that my hair looked stupid. So I told him that his face looked stupid. He got mad because I told him that and he went and told the teacher. She told me that I couldn't go out to recess. I got so mad papa that I went up to him and I hit him real good." Mira made a fist punching his other hand for emphasis as he clenched his teeth.

"Go on." Kyosuke encouraged his tone still gentle and smooth.

"Then the teacher said that I couldn't go out for the entire week and that just made me even madder papa!" The young boy whined.

"So what happened next?" He asked knowing well what exactly Mira could be capable of in a fit of pure rage.

"I threw his lunch in the trash and ripped up his school work." He stated grabbing his backpack from where he had dropped it on the floor. He opened it up producing a piece of paper. "The teacher said to give this to you." Mira's hand shot out to hand it to his father as his eyes fell down to the ground. Kyosuke sighed taking it in his own hand and looking it over.

"Parent teacher conference as soon as possible thanks to this incident." He read quarking an eye brow up before lowering the paper. "Mira all I have to ask you is why? You know that that's not how good boys behave, right?"

"Right." The boy mumbled as he began to fidget nervously.

"This is serious Mira. How would you like it if someone did all those mean things to you?" He questioned getting his son's gaze back on him.

"But papa he started it!" Mira whimpered out. His big purple eyes wavered with unshed tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"I don't care who started it Mira. Listen, when he was being mean to you at first you should have told your teacher right away. From now on promise me that you will, alright?" Kyosuke said firmly figuring that that would end it followed by some form of punishment, probably grounded to his room for the week but was caught off guard by what the child did next. He threw himself at his father wrapping his arms around his neck tightly placing his lips firmly against his and stayed there. At first Kyosuke didn't know how to react. Sure he had kissed his son before, he loved him, but not directly on the lips and not with so much emotion as the boy was showing at the moment. Butterflies burst from their cocoons that lay nestled deep in his stomach as the realization hit him that this was his first kiss. His body reacted in a way that his mind told him should have been revolting to even think of let alone act on but was beside himself as he wrapped his arms around the boys small frame and began to kiss back.

Mira made no indication of letting go any time soon so he wondered what exactly the boy would do if he decided to spice the situation up slightly. Cautiously he moved his tongue forward feeling it make contact with his sons small mouth. He expected Mira to flinch away. To yell and say how gross that his father had touched his tongue to his lips but instead received the complete opposite. He felt Mira's own tongue just outside of his lips touch Kyosuke's. It sent chills down the mans spine as Mira opened his mouth slightly beginining to suck on his fathers tongue like he would to a piece of candy.

Kyosuke felt his tongue slide along Mira's hitting his teeth and insides of his cheeks. His head became dizzy as he felt his body becoming more and more aroused with each passing moment. Quickly he broke the kiss taking in his sons appearance. Mira kept his innocent gaze on him and pouted slightly as if dissapointed.

"Mira, why did you do that just now?" He asked softly his voice strained somewhat in his throat.

"Because I love you papa." The boy answered innocently. The words were ready and poised on his lips to tell that boy that he loved him to but that they didn't love each other in the way that they had kissed. That he shouldn't have kissed him back, that it was wrong and he was sorry. Instead he stared into the beautiful purple orbs of the boy he had taken care of practically since he was born and sighed.

"I love you to Mira. Did you like that just now?" He questioned carefully. Mira shook his head quickly.

"Oh yes papa I did a lot. It was really nice!" He exclaimed smiling widely. Kyosuke felt his lips fall against his sons again sucking on them gently. Mira giggled as he snaked his tongue into his fathers mouth running it over his lips and slippery appendage. The kiss was quicker than the first but still had the same effect on the two. Kyosuke embraced his son tightly kissing his cheek. "Well then if your a good boy in school tomorrow then we can do this some more. Do you promise to be a good boy for papa?"

"Of course I will papa! I love you!" He exclaimed happily nearly shouting in Kyosuke's ear. He smiled happily feeling a much deeper emotion for his son than he had ever dreamed was possible.

"I love you to Mira, I'll take care of you for forever."


End file.
